La loi de Murphy
by Darkening Days
Summary: Cinq jeunes passent une soirée dans une parc d'attraction, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu... UA, leger OOC, yaoi, drama, rated M pour violence et lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **La loi de Murphy

**Auteur: **Darkening Days

**Couples: **Hinata X Naruto, Sai X Sasuke

**Rating: **M+ (lemon, violence physique)

**Genre: **Yaoi, Léger OOC,UA, Drama, Yaoi, Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto, prince de Naruto, tous ces personnages vous appartiennent !

Première partie écrite au son de :

Steve Hackett, « The end of the tunnel's mouth » et Memories Lab, « Stronger than hate »

**La Loi de Murphy**

**Première partie**

- Hello Kiba... Ca va ? lança Shikamaru.

- Coucou... Très bien et toi ?

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent.

Arrivèrent Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke. Le couple et les trois lascars se connaissaient de longue date.

- LES PÉDÉÉÉS ! VOUS AL... lança subtilement Naruto.

- Naruto, ta gueule... coupa Sasuke, exaspéré.

Il était vingt heure trente, le soleil entamait une lente descente derrière un lit de nuage dans le lointain. Une petite brise soufflait et caressait les coiffures des jeunes qui marchaient dans la direction du crépuscule.

De leurs yeux éblouis, les jeunes distinguaient, à quelque distance, une longue tour noire en contre jour. Elle était flanquée de deux fils, qui tombaient de part et d'autre de la montagne russe. Le reste du parc d'attraction était illuminé par les chauds rayons du corps céleste. Les rails des divers trains et autres folies divertissantes brillaient, alors que les jeunes avaient l'impression d'avoir une mer métallique de niveau inégal devant eux.

Naruto commença alors à courir.

- LE DERNIER ARRIVÉ EST UNE POULE MOUILLÉE ! hurla-t-il, toujours aussi finement.

Étrangement, personne d'autre ne se mit à courir.

Quand Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent devant les portes du parc, il remarquèrent une flaque jaune dans l'herbe, sur leur droite.

- Bravo Naruto, tu es plus rapide d'entre nous, tu nous as tous battus, posa Sasuke ironiquement.

- Pfff... Pfff... Pfff... Pfff...

Alors que son souffle l'avait quitté, le garçon aux yeux d'azur n'avait pas envie de subir les remarques désobligeantes de son camarade. Son manque d'air lui interdisait cependant toute réponse, et il devait encaisser les remarques de l'autre.

- Tu as décidément une conversation très intéressante.

Alors qu'un silence ponctué de lourdes respirations s'installait, Shikamaru, toujours pragmatique, se préoccupait du programme.

- Blague à part, on commence par quelle attraction ?

- On... pffiou... finira... pfff... par le... pfff... Grand... pfffiii... Russe.

- T'es con ou tu fais exprès ? Lâcha froidement le Uchiha. Il a demandé par lequel on allait commencer, idiot...

- Moi j'aimerais bien commencer par le petit train, avoua Sakura en rougissant. C'est bien de commencer par quelque chose de calme, non ?

- HAHA ! explosa le blond qui avait mirculeusement retrouvé son souffle. T'as peur ! T'as peur ! T'as les...

L'exaspération du noiraud se peignait d'une façon de plus en plus inquiétante sur son visage, qui prenait peu à peu des traits sombres.

- Naruto...

Alors que les yeux du Uchiha se vidaient de sa patience, Naruto sembla comprendre les enjeux de sa conduite.

- Oh, c'est bon, c'est bon... Du calme...

Une fois que le coureur eut repris son souffle, le groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée du parc et paya. Après être entré et s'être émerveillé quelques instants sur la hauteur et la splendeur des installations, tous prirent le direction du petit train et montèrent à l'intérieur. Le carrousel était vraiment calme, idéal pour commencer la soirée, comme l'avait dit la jeune fille. Cette dernière appréciait le vent dans ses cheveux, regardait le paysage défiler tranquillement. De petites montées, suivies de petites descentes, rien de bien méchant.

Naruto, pour sa part, avait les mains cramponnées sur la barre devant lui. Quelle horreur, qu'est-ce qu'il allait vite ce truc ! D'abord il prenait violemment de l'altitude puis plongeait brusquement. Et les cheveux de Sakura, qui était assise juste devant lui, lui arrivaient des les yeux. C'était un cauchemar, quelle idée lui avait traversé le pois pour qu'il monte dans ce carrousel infernal ?

Une fois les dix minutes de train écoulée, le blondin descendit de l'attraction et courut ni une ni deux en direction des toilettes puis réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, pale comme un linge.

- J'ai peur, hein...

Se plissants, les yeux de Sakura laissaient entrevoir ce qui se passait derrière ces derniers, alors que le bond encaissait le regard.

- Ben ouais, t'es une fille. Moi j'ai pas peur, répondit le malade.

- NARUTO C'EST TOI LA FILLETTE, T'AS VOMI, MOI PAS !

Les douces paroles de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses raisonnèrent dans tout le parc, et un grand nombre de têtes se retournèrent dans la direction du groupe, alors que le garçon au regard d'azur répondait avec désinvolture.

- Mangé trop de ramen...

- C'est cela, oui... ajouta Sasuke de son légendaire ton ironique.

Alors que la soirée continuait, le Uchiha et l'Uzumaki se prirent la tête toutes les dix minutes, comme d'habitude. Naruto exposait sa finesse sous ses angles les plus avantageux, et Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de commenter, toujours avec sérieux, les-dits angles.

Vers vingt-deux heures, le petit groupe arrêta de parcourir les animations pour manger une collation et Naruto allait malheureusement très certainement pouvoir recommencer à vomir dans quelques instants. Tout se déroulait merveilleusement bien et tous passaient une splendide soirée. Le soleil n'était plus visible que depuis quelques minutes seulement, cédant sa place à l'astre de la nuit et aux étoiles. Ces derniers illuminaient le ciel, brillant de mille feux alors que seuls quelques nuages qui passaient leur chemin formaient des taches grises sous la lumière des corps célestes.

Après quelques douceurs et une bière, Kiba et Shikamaru décidèrent de quitter le groupe un moment car ils voulaient être seuls et donnèrent rendez-vous aux autres au même endroit à minuit.

Sasuke et Sakura ne se réjouissaient guère de se retrouver lestés du boulet de service. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto décida d'aller faire un tour seul, pour dévergonder des jeunettes, comme il l'avait si subtilement dit. La seule bière qu'il avait bu lui était surement montée à la tête, et la sinueuse ligne droite que ses pieds suivaient le prouvait largement. Après le départ du dragueur en herbe, Sasuke reconsidéra la situation. Au moins avec l'Uzumaki il pouvait rire de quelque chose, mais avec Sakura... Enfin, quoi que pour lui, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vraiment envie de retourner dans un manège. Après avoir recommandé à boire, le noiraud lança un sujet de discussion aussi intéressant et passionnant que pourrait être, par exemple, le prix du kilo de carotte à Madagascar et Sakura se chargea alors de détourner la conversation sur des potins dont l'Uchiha ne se préoccupait pas.

XXX

La sixième bière fut commandée, Naruto la descendit d'un trait puis en recommanda une car il avait besoin de courage. Une fille se comportait toujours bizarrement avec lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Comme cela l'intriguait, il voulait comprendre.

Elle était là ce soir, dans la salle du stand que le blond n'allait pas tarder à hanter, dansant au son de la musique. Ses hanches tanguaient de gauche à droite, ses mains faisaient des mouvement ondulants autour de son corps et de sa tête, ses gracieuses jambes glissaient sur des petits pas élégants, et sa tête se balançait, tantôt en avant, tantôt en arrière envoyant ses cheveux violets valser dans l'air. La danseuse remarqua que Naruto, bourré, la regardait.

Le blond engloutit sa septième bière. Il avait assez de courage pour se lancer, et se dirigea en direction de la fille, tant bien que mal.

Elle l'observait tout en dansant, et elle le vit descendre encore une boisson puis se diriger vers elle, qui n'en revenait pas. _Lui ? Qui se dirige dans ma direction ? _

Il marchait avec énormément de difficulté, ayant pour seul soutient les bières qu'il avait descendues. Durant le long périple de quelques mètre qu'il avait à parcourir, le jeune homme trébucha, tomba et se cogna la tête contre le parquet. Quelques instants plus tard, il se sentit se relever, difficilement, tout tournait autour de lui. Les lumières menaient une sorte de valse étrange, les gens volaient autour de lui et elle était là, devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme essayait de reprendre ses esprits et entama la conversation.

- Salut...

Sa voix lui semblait étrangement lointaine et caverneuse alors que les yeux timides de la demoiselle ne le quittaient pas.

- Bonsoir Naruto... Euh... Tu... Tu danses avec moi ?

- Ouais, allez, d'accord...

Le talent de la demoiselle était incontestablement plus grand que celui du garçon. Elle volait, lui titubait. Le tronc qui lui servait de buste heurtait les autres danseurs, ses mains croisaient plus ou moins violemment visages, épaules ou ventres et ce qui lui servait habituellement à marcher écrasait des pieds et brusquait des tibias. Il ne se sentait pas lui-même... Et pourquoi dansait-il alors qu'il détestait cela ? Elle, dirigeant la danse, l'entraina vers l'extérieur du stand et la musique perdait de son importance petit à petit.

- J'aimerais bien me coucher...

S'enchaînant d'une façon étrange, les événements troublaient le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ces gestes qu'il n'aurait pas fait en temps normal.

_Mais tant qu'à y être, autant y rester._

- Okaaaay... déglutit-il avec difficulté. Ouais... Ça marche. Allons-y...

Elle le guidait, un peu en dehors du parc d'attraction. La charmante personne s'allongea dans l'herbe. Naruto s'effondra à côté d'elle. La danseuse posa alors sa tête sur le ventre de l'autre. Les deux restèrent sans dire un seul mot pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Les étoiles sont magnifiques ce soir, amorça la fille. Tu ne trouves pas?

- Ouais. C'est vrai.

_Elle va pas me saouler avec des considération à la con quand même? J'ai pas la tête au romantisme..._

- Et la lune... Qu'elle est belle! Son croissant est juste parfait! Et les courbes dessinées par les nuages me plaisent beaucoup...

- Moi j'vois une autre courbe qui me plait pas mal aussi, ajouta le blond tel le bulldozer, d'une voix qui jouait au yoyo entre les graves et les aigus.

_Putain... Je fous quoi là? C'est trop beau... Je suis à côté d'une fille... Faut pas que je rate mon coup là..._

Elle se mit sur le côté pour voir le garçon dans les yeux. Une de ses mains glissa le long du ventre du garçon.

_Ouais, je crois que je suis bien parti... Visiblement, elle ne me corrige pas, donc je dois être dans le juste._

- T'es une coquinette toi, hein ? Tu sais que j'aime bien quand on me taquine l'extrémité ?

Le garçon sentit une main amorcer une descente vers le bas de son ventre. Elle se faufila sous un t-shirt plutôt collant, et commença à lui caresser le ventre. Naruto sentait la main sur ses pectoraux, elle montait, descendait, titillant sa peau.

- Hnnn... C'est agréable...

- Tu sais que j'aime bien ton visage? dit-elle en le regardant des les yeux. Et tes yeux, ils sont magnifiques!

_Après le ciel, c'est moi maintenant... _

La main s'insinuait de plus en plus bas sous le pantalon même. Elle touchait fébrilement les tissus, et Naruto sentait, autour de son membre de plus en plus dur, une frêle main. Elle serrait, puis desserrait le membre, régulièrement. La main commença faire des mouvements de haut en bas, lentement.

Parallèlement à ce plaisir, le garçon sentait qu'il avait des sortes de pincements au cœur, régulièrement.

La main accélérait... La fille commençait à embrasser le bas-ventre du garçon, ses lèvres frôlaient l'abdomen du blond. Elles descendaient, lentement... Les légères caresses se firent plus fortes.

- Mmmmh... Tu sais que c'est bon ça... Mmmmmh...

Les petites turbulences qui lançaient légèrement le haut de sa poitrine se firent de plus en plus présentes. Au dessus de lui, les étoiles s'éteignaient, une à une. Le ciel devenait noir.

Les lèvres se rapprochaient de son nombril, doucement. Il sentit une langue se glisser à l'intérieur de ce dernier puis continua la descente.

Le haut du blond lui faisait mal. Comme une sorte de pression, régulière et profonde. Surement sa pompe sanguine qui bat à tout rompre. Du noir, la voûte anciennement astrale commença à tourner sur des tons de profonds rouges, bleus, verts, alternant les uns avec les autres.

La langue arrivait au bas de son membre. Il sentait une trainée humide à la base de ce dernier.

- Aaaaah... T'arrête pas... Surtout pas...

Le gémissements du blond étaient visiblement pris comme des encouragements, la langue montait et descendait.

La poitrine de Naruto lui faisait ressentir de violentes compressions. De plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus profondes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. La douleur se mêlait à la douceur... En plus des couleurs sombres au dessus de lui, d'autres, plus vives, clignotaient légèrement.

La langue était toujours en train de faire l'ascenseur sur son membre. Il voulait en ressentir plus.

Et cette douleur qui l'envahissait... Il fallait qu'elle soit balayée... Elle se manifestait toujours plus nettement. Plus physiquement. Montant, descendant... Il ne comprenait pas, ne savait pas d'où elle pouvait bien venir... C'était la première fois qu'elle apparaissait et la pression augmentait encore...

Il se sentait écrasé...

Subjugué...

Sa conscience faisait des aller-retour entre son son membre et sa poitrine...

Le haut gagnait, ou allait gagner si cela continuait à ce train...

_Hors de question !_

Et ces lumières clignotantes. Les tons rouges, bleus et verts qui se réchauffaient de plus en plus...

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! lâcha le jeune homme à l'intention de sa partenaire, avec toute la finesse du rouleau compresseur, et le désespoir de sa condition.

Un coup se fit sentir, plus fort que les autres. C'était le dernier.

XXX

De leur côté, Shikamaru et Kiba avaient fait escale dans bien quelques échoppes, descendu bien quelques verres, puis étaient sortis du parc pour aller faire quelques pas dans la nature, notamment dans les bois à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Ces derniers étaient faiblement éclairés par la lune, dont les rayons traversaient à peine le feuillage des arbres alentours. Une nuit épaisse entrecoupée de rais lunaires s'offrait aux deux garçons.

Habités par cette ambiance extraordinaire, ils se promenèrent, attentifs aux petits bruits qui s'emparaient du silence et troublaient la paix tombale du lieu. Un bruissement attirait leurs pas. Murmure naturel qui se faisait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de sa source. Le sol craquait sous leurs pieds, leurs chevilles se contorsionnaient pour parcourir le terrain accidenté qui les séparait de leur but. Les bois se clairsemaient au fur et à mesure que le susurrement qu'ils suivaient se mouvait en son clair. Révélée par la lumière de l'astre de la nuit, une grande et large rivière aux reflets argentés coulait derrière les arbres. Le lit de celle-ci, recouvert de petites pierres qui s'entrechoquaient au gré des mouvements de l'eau offraient un son frétillant aux oreilles du couple. Le liquide, polissant de grosses pierres, produisait un bruit doucereux et calme.

Kiba, intrigué par le lieu, posa un pied dans la rivière, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il commença à escalader les pierres humides qui dépassaient de l'eau. Shikamaru, malgré les effets de la boisson, trouvait cette entreprise dangereuse et de toute façon, il était trop paresseux pour s'amuser à ce genre d'escalades, inutiles, selon lui et de surcroit il ne savait pas nager. Alors que son partenaire n'arrêtait pas de le solliciter, rien n'avait l'air de le décider à changer d'avis.

Les pierres étaient glissantes, le pied de Kiba sûr. Il virevoltait d'un caillou à l'autre, faisant des sauts de plus en plus longs, hauts et improbables pour quelqu'un qui avait bu. Alors qu'il avait presque traversé la coulée aquatique, un objet brillant attira son regard, au fond de l'eau. Il s'accroupit, et regarda plus attentivement, à la lueur de la lune, l'objet qui était à quelques dizaines de centimètres de profondeur, estimait-il. Sa main plongea dans le liquide froid, puis son poignet et même son coude.

Il perdit l'équilibre.

Glissa.

Tomba à l'eau.

Profonde d'un bon mètre. Il reprit pied, regarda au fond, et s'aperçut que l'objet avait dérivé de quelques mètres. Tandis qu'il suivait cette chose qui attisait sa curiosité, l'onde lui arrivait au milieu de la poitrine. Déjà trempé, il ne rechigna pas à plonger son corps entier pour attraper l'objet. Il allait le toucher, mais ses doigts ne firent que l'effleurer et il s'échappa une fois encore. Le froid commençait à s'emparer de lui. Tant pis. Cette fois serait la bonne. Il replongea et saisit l'objet de ses convoitises.

Depuis le rivage, Shikamaru observait la scène, d'un mauvais œil.

« Tout ça pour ça! » pensa alors Kiba.

Un collier. Un bête collier. Un pendentif vert, une sorte de pierre qui scintillait sous la lune qui fut vite enfilée dans une des poches du nageur pour l'exhiber à son partenaire. Ce dernier fut content de voir la tête de son ami pointer hors de l'eau. Lui qui avait failli s'inquiéter, s'assit sur la berge.

L'aventurier du collier vert voulait sortir du piège glacial dans lequel il était tombé. Il s'agrippa à une pierre, glissa. Réessaya. Échoua. Le courant le faisait dériver, lentement. La panique l'envahissait peu à peu. Alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à prendre de prises, l'eau l'emportait là où il n'avait plus fond. Son corps résistait et son esprit essayait de chercher une issue mais la panique l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement et il se maintenait avec peine à la surface, alors que sa bouche se battait pour continuer à respirer.

Ne voyant plus sa moitié depuis plus de deux minutes déjà, Shikamaru commença sérieusement à ronger son frein. Il se leva. Kiba avait disparu de son ancien emplacement.

- Kiba ! Arrête tes conneries maintenant. Montre-toi ! T'es pas drôle !

L'appelé entendit très vaguement son amant crier, plus en amont.

Le liquide qui envahissait de plus en plus sa bouche lui interdisait toute réponse.

Le paresseux se mit à courir en aval, n'écartant pas la possibilité qu'il ait été emporté par les courants de l'onde. Les pierres se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, il aurait d'autant plus de peine à distinguer son ami sans compter que les flots se mouvaient plus vite que lui. Après avoir couru quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et sortit son téléphone portable afin d'appeler des secours.

XXX

Une ambulance arrivait en trombe en direction du parc d'attractions. Elle entra et les gens s'écartèrent sur son passage. Arrivée à destination, les secouristes descendirent.

Sakura et Sasuke, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota depuis que les autres les avaient quittés, ne ratèrent pas le véhicule d'urgence. Piqués par la curiosité, ils se rendirent sur le lieu de l'accident présumé.

Arrivés sur place, la scène les laissa cois. Naruto était à terre. La musique n'était plus. Une fille lui faisait un massage.

Cardiaque.

Il ne bougeait pas. Autour d'eux s'activaient les secours. Le brancard était déplié, les secouristes préparaient des seringues pour relancer le cœur du blond alors qu'Hinata lui massait la poitrine et une autre personne faisait les insufflations. Après avoir parlé avec plusieurs spectateurs d'infortune, les deux amis de l'inconscient apprirent qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre, perdu conscience et que l'alcool avait aussi surement une part de responsabilité dans son état.

L'alcool.

La masseuse pompait régulièrement, les insufflations se faisaient à intervalles constants. Déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il était tombé, et il ne revenait toujours pas.

Ses amis s'inquiétaient.

Sakura se repassait les « conversations » qu'elle avait eu avec le blond durant la soirée. Sasuke, quant à lui, réentendait toutes vannes qu'il avait balancées sans vergogne aucune. Leurs esprits étaient embrouillés et ils ne savaient quoi penser, tant de la condition critique de leur ami que du comportement qu'ils avaient adopté envers lui. Même le Uchiha, pourtant si placide, se laissait ébranler par la situation, très probablement parce qu'il la jugeait inconcevable.

Inconcevable.

Les secondes s'égrainaient. Les chances de survie s'envolaient. Les deux spectateurs n'étaient plus vraiment attentifs à ce qui se passait. Perdus dans leurs pensées, ébranlées.

Bouleversées.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Ouvrit la bouche.

Il respirait.

Lentement.

Mais il respirait. Il avait survécu, ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, comment il était arrivé là.

Le ciel à couleurs mouvantes.

La pression dans sa poitrine.

Les éléments s'emboitaient lentement dans son esprit.

Les ambulanciers le posèrent sur le brancard puis refermèrent les portes de l'ambulance puis le véhicule partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Sasuke et Sakura décidèrent d'aller attendre les deux amoureux, qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Il était minuit moins dix.

Naruto était en route pour l'hôpital.

Les minutes passaient. Ils entendaient les secondes passer dans leur tête, comme s'ils avaient une horloge dans le crâne.

Et eux restaient ici, plantés comme des plantes en pot.

Minuit.

Personne en vue. « Pas impossible qu'ils aient un peu de retard... » se dirent les deux jeunes.

Leur ami roulait, à peine en vie, mais il fallait attendre le couple pour que tous se rendent en même temps en ville afin de soutenir en masse le blond.

Minuit cinq. Dix. Toujours personne. Sasuke sortit son cellulaire. Sakura fit de même. L'une appela Shikamaru, l'autre Kiba. Aucune réponse. Ils devaient surement être en train de faire quelque folie dans un lieu improbable...

- Sakura, tu vas à l'hôpital. De mon côté, je vais faire un tour aux alentours du parc. Je t'appelle dès que je les ai retrouvés.

Un air sombre était gravé sur le visage du Uchiha. Sombre et grave.

XXX

_Le lendemain, huit heure trente, Hôpital Universitaire de Genève._

La lumière était éblouissante.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutent là, celles-là? Et moi... Je suis où? »

Naruto émergeait, lentement. De vagues souvenirs lui remontaient devant les yeux.

Hinata...

L'ambulance...

L'hôpital...

Il avait eu de la chance, cette fois-ci... Mais en aurait-il autant la prochaine ? Tous ces événement le dépassaient.

Sakura et Hinata étaient en train de dormir, affalées sur des chaises, au fond de la chambre.

- Sakura ! Hinata ! Youhooooooou !

Les deux filles émergèrent d'un sommeil aussi léger que troublé.

« Visiblement, il a repris du poil de la bête, le bougre » pensa Sakura.

- J'veux m'casser d'ici ! C'est nul ! Je vais très bien, moi !

« Il a décidément bien récupéré de sa cuite. »

Un médecin, qui avait entendu les propos du jeune homme aux yeux d'azur arriva et expliqua au jeune homme qu'il devait rester au lit au moins pour la matinée et se reposer.

Se mettant sur le côté, Naruto se lova sous sa couette et commença à bouder, tournant le dos à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

XXX

_Midi, Hôpital Universitaire de Genève._

Heureux, Naruto put enfin sortir de son lit. Sakura n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Sasuke, qui était parti à la recherche du couple qui, décidément, ne répondait pas. Sakura raccompagna le blond chez lui tout en racontant, du très peu qu'elle en savait, de ce qui se passait avec Shikamaru et Kiba.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Naruto s'assit dans un fauteuil de son salon, et invita sa camarade a en faire de même. Une fois que les deux jeunes furent assis, le blond sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche.

_Dès que t'es en ville, viens chez moi, je suis avec Saku et on attend des nouvelles de Shika et Kiba. À toute !_

Une fois que le message fut envoyé, le portable fut rangé et une longue attente commença. Les deux jeunes se levaient, puis s'asseyaient, regardaient les objets qui étaient dans le pièce. La télévision, l'horloge, le radiateur, des photos, tous plus insignifiants les uns que les autres. À tour de rôle, ils s'approchaient de la fenêtre, reprenaient place, laissant le temps s'égrainer lentement. Chaque seconde raisonnait, comme chaque grain d'un sablier qui tomberait au ralenti, comme une cloche d'église au milieu du désert, dans un vide impossible à combler.

TIC. TAC.

Aucune réponse ne se laissait entendre, rien ne venait. Le texto restait comme un cri dans une plaine désolée. Sans écho. L'objet qui indiquant l'heure continuait, invariablement, de produire ce son, qui, à force d'être le seul à se laisser entendre, devenait insupportable.

TIC. TAC.

Les minutes passaient et les nouvelles n'arrivaient toujours pas. Le temps s'étirait, comme un élastique que l'on tend trop, à la différence que l'ustensile extensible finissait par casser et arrêter de résister, alors que le temps ne casserait jamais car c'était bien la seule chose qui ne se laissait pas abattre et était constante.

DIIING.

Une heure.

Il était une heure de l'après midi. Cela ne faisait pas trente minutes que les deux jeunes attendaient et Sasuke commençait à se faire aussi long que le temps. Il n'arrivait pas. Les nouvelles de leurs amis, subséquemment, ne venaient pas non plus. Tous deux tournaient invariablement comme des lions en cage attendant que le moment du spectacle arrive.

DIIING. DOOONG.

La sonnette.

Enfin.

Enfin. Elle se faisait entendre.

Naruto se précipita à la porte, talonné de près par Sakura. Alors que le garçon ouvrait la porte, son visage se déconfit et ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

_Bordel, pas maintenant..._

- Bonjour monsieur Uzumaki.

- Bonjour monsieur.

Alors que le blond dévisageait son interlocuteur avec dépit, ce dernier lui tendit une feuille et un stylo.

- Nous avons besoin de votre signature.

Le blond saisit le papier et le feutre, signa et prit d'un geste brutal le paquet que le facteur lui tendait, avant de refermer la porte aussi doucement qu'il avait saisi le colis, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir avant de le jeter par terre en guise de rangement.

L'attente reprit de plus belle. À nouveau, le temps se décomposait et ses plus petites unités donnaient l'impression de passer au rythme de minutes. Lentement. Très lentement.

TIC. TAC.

Pour faire passer le temps avec moins de peine, le garçon offrit à son hôte à boire et à manger. Mais aucun des deux ne mangea, ni ne but, car ils n'avaient pas faim, tout comme le temps ne prenait pas fin.

DIIING. DOOONG.

Deux heure sonnèrent. Rien ne s'accélérait. Le message n'avait toujours pas eu d'écho et Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas. Rien à faire, si ce n'était attendre, encore et encore. Rien ne les distrayait de leur activité principale. Patienter. Tourner en rond. Regarder par la fenêtre l'immeuble d'en face, qu'ils avaient déjà détaillé à la brique près.

DIIING. DOOONG.

Le carillon se fit entendre une deuxième fois.

Les deux impatients se ruèrent avec le même empressement à la porte, et l'ouvrirent en coup de vent, ouvrant la voie à Sasuke. De profondes cernes étaient peintes sous ses yeux et ses membres tremblaient de façon presque imperceptible. Mais cela n'échappa ni à la fille, ni au garçon au regard azur.

- T'AURAIS AU MOINS PU RÉPONDRE !

Le noiraud plissa les yeux et scruta avec curiosité son hôte.

- On dit bonjour, Naruto. J'ai plus de crédit sur mon portable, désolé, sinon tu penses bien que je t'aurais fait signe.

Fatiguée.

La voix du jeune aux prunelles onyx sonnait comme celle de quelqu'un qui avait crié plusieurs heures durant.

Le groupe entra dans l'appartement et Naruto se calma après avoir entendu l'excuse de l'Uchiha qu'elle soit vraie ou non. Le petit groupe prit place dans le salon, alors que le garçon aux cheveux ébène commençait son récit, le visage froid et détaché.

- Aucunes nouvelles. J'ai fait plusieurs fois le tour du parc je ne les ai pas vus. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètre un bruit attira mon attention. J'ai alors pris la direction de la rivière car un hélicoptère de sauvetage y était. Alors que je courais vers le son de l'engin, je vis qu'un spot éclairait l'endroit. La lumière balayait la surface, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Un bateau était plus en aval, mais il ne pouvait pas descendre plus en amont à cause des rochers. Faisant cette considération et n'ayant pas trouvé nos deux amis, j'ai décidé d'aller vers l'embarcation pour collecter quelques informations sur ce qu'ils recherchaient. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du navire, j'ai essayé de prendre contact avec l'équipage. On m'a alors dit qu'ils étaient à la recherche de deux jeunes hommes, mais que les chances de les retrouver étaient faibles car les secours avaient été appelés plus de trente minutes plus tôt. Tout ce temps les avait probablement fait dériver en France voisine. Malgré le fait que les autorités françaises aient lancé des recherches de l'autre côté de la frontière, les probabilités de les retrouver en vie étaient plus qu'infimes. Ayant appris cela je suis rentré chez moi pour me coucher, car je voulais vous épargner trop de mauvaises nouvelles en si peu de temps. Le coma de Naruto, plus la disparition de Shika et de Kiba, je me suis dit qu'il aurait mieux valu attendre et divulguer cela à tête reposée.

Le silence s'empara de la pièce. Alors que les mots finissaient de résonner dans les têtes de Sakura et du blond, la fin sentait le mensonge. D'abord les cernes sous les yeux du garçon aux cheveux d'ébène, puis les tremblements de ses membres. Sans compter le ton morne et exténué de sa voix. Il mentait et les deux autres l'avaient senti.

Sasuke se sentit envahi par les regards de ses amis. Non, son mensonge n'avait pas pris, ils avaient deviné. Pas difficile. Mais la vérité, le noiraud la garderait scellée en lui, éternellement. Malgré le fait que sa variante de la réalité n'ait pas pris, le jeune menteur pris congé après avoir raconté sa version des faits. La porte de l'appartement du blond claqua, avant même que ce dernier ou sa camarade aient pu placer le moindre mot.

**Fin de La loi de Murphy**

**Première partie**

Voila... J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que vous avez envie de savoir la suite...

N'ayez pas peur, soyez fous, laissez moi une review !

DD


	2. Deuxième partie: L'enfant de l'infortune

**Titre: **La Loi de Murphy partie II: L'enfant de l'infortune

**Auteur: **Darkening Days

**Couples: **Hinata X Naruto, Sai X Sasuke

**Rating: **M+ (lemon, violence physique et psychologique)

**Genre: **Yaoi, Léger OOC,UA, Drama, Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto, prince de Naruto, tous ces personnages vous appartiennent!

Partie écrite exclusivement au son de :

Porupine Tree, « The Incident », _Bonnie the Cat._

Je ne saurais trop recommander l'écoute de ce morceau durant la lecture de la deuxième partie de La Loi de Murphy.

**La Loi de Murphy**

**Deuxième partie : L'enfant de l'infortune**

Sasuke se sentit envahi par les regards de ses amis. Non, son mensonge n'avait pas pris, ils avaient deviné. Pas difficile. Mais la vérité, le noiraud la garderait scellée en lui éternellement. Malgré le fait que sa variante de la réalité n'ait pas pris, le jeune menteur prit congé après avoir raconté sa version des faits. La porte de l'appartement du blond claqua, avant même que ce dernier ou sa camarade aient pu placer le moindre mot.

Il était parti comme il était venu.

Sans prévenir.

Errant dans la rue comme l'ombre qu'il était devenue, le Uchiha se laissa aller au gré de ses pas, laissant à ses jambes le choix de le mener là où elles seraient bien d'accord de le porter, lui n'ayant plus la force ni le courage de décider de l'itinéraire à suivre. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'effondra dans une ruelle miteuse, restant seul avec lui même. Laissant ses propres pensées défiler devant ses yeux comme un film.

_L'hélicoptère. _

_Le bateau._

_Une fois que les secours lui eurent dit ce qu'ils savaient, le noiraud s'en alla, pensant simplement rejoindre Naruto à l'hôpital. Tout en marchant en direction du parc d'attractions, il traversa les bois, éclairés par la lune. Il s'arrêta pour contempler l'endroit puis entendit un moteur. Qui n'était ni celui d'un hélicoptère et encore moins celui d'un bateau. Sasuke entendait clairement une voiture, mais ne la voyait pas. Elle était quelque part autour de lui. _

_Mais où ?_

_Le son se rapprochait. Puis se tut. D'une seconde à l'autre, les bois devinrent complétement silencieux. Malgré la lumière de l'astre de la nuit, le garçon aux yeux d'onyx n'y voyait rien. Un léger bruit de glissement se fit entendre, suivit d'un petit couinement._

_- Vous là, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?_

_Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement. La voix sembla sortir de nulle part. À la fois proche par l'intensité du son et lointaine par l'invisibilité de l'émetteur. Impossible de déterminer quoi que ce soit._

_- Je vous ai posé une question. Répondez-y. Que faites-vous ici ?_

_Le regard du garçon désemparé tournait autour de lui, lancé au hasard pour inspecter les ténèbres environnantes, qui semblaient s'épaissir alors que le temps passait. Il reculait, avançait tournait sur la droite, se retournait, s'attendant à voir derrière lui une créature maléfique, ce à quoi il n'aurait jamais pensé en temps normal. Se rendant compte de l'improbabilité de ses pensées, le jeune homme essaya de reprendre contenance._

_- Je faisais un peu de marche, c'est tout._

_Alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas paniquer comme un insecte collé à une bande adhésive, la voix du jeune homme redoublait d'efforts pour cacher cette envie de grelotter qui s'emparait de sa gorge. Il paniquait. Lui habituellement si froid et si maître de lui même. Mais pris au dépourvu, il ne savait plus quoi faire, partagé entre une envie de courir et une autre de s'enterrer instantanément. L'autre voix ne répondait pas à ses derniers mots, laissant un terrible silence planer. _

_Terriblement long silence. _

_Scrutant toujours chaque centimètre carré d'obscurité de son regard pourtant habituellement si affiné, le noiraud ne voyait toujours rien. Le véhicule n'était pas parti, sinon il l'aurait entendu. Ou alors le propriétaire de la voiture avait peut-être pris la tangente ? _

_Après avoir fait ce raisonnement, un bruit de pas rapides se laissa entendre derrière Sasuke. Quoi ? Qu'était-ce ? Qui était-ce ?_

_Homme ? Vampire ? Bandit ? Loup garou ? Bigfoot ? _

_Toutes ces idées se pressaient au portillon. Malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'elles étaient plus ridicules les unes que les autres, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir les différentes créatures défiler devant ses yeux. Les pas se rapprochaient. Accéléraient. Sasuke se retournait, lentement. Très lentement. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir. Le noiraud ressentit un choc dans le dos. Le noir devenait flou, les ténèbres irrégulières. _

_Le sol était dur._

XXX

_Alors que le jeune aux yeux onyx se réveillait, il se sentit à l'étroit. Un bruit sourd lui vrillait les oreilles. Des liens unissaient ses chevilles ainsi que ses poignets. Un bandeau lui serrait l'arrière du crâne. Lui ôtant vue et parole. Couché en chien de fusil, il avait envie de sortir de là où il se trouvait. Il pensait être dans une sorte de malle. Ce bruit... Il était dans un coffre et la voiture devait rouler à bonne allure._

_À peine avait-il réalisé où il se trouvait qu'il remarqua qu'il avait été placé de manière à ne pas pouvoir bouger. Le noiraud ne pouvait même pas frapper la taule de la carrosserie. Ni hurler. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à subir le transport et espérer s'en tirer vivant. _

_Le trajet semblait interminable. La seule possibilité de contempler le temps qui lui était offerte était le ronronnement des pneus sur le bitume. Pas de montre, pas de lumière. Rien que Sasuke, ses liens et ses baillons. Le temps se distordait complétement. Les secondes se transformaient en minutes, les minutes en heures._

_Au bout d'un moment dont le prisonnier se vit dans l'impossibilité d'estimer la longueur, la voiture ralentit et sembla amorcer une légère descente. Finalement, l'automobile s'arrêta et il entendit les portières avant de la voiture claquer, puis le coffre s'ouvrir, laissant un courant d'air parfumé au gazole lui envahir les narines. _

_Les oreilles encore bourdonnantes à cause du bruit des roues sur le goudron, le noiraud entendait que des gens parlaient autour de lui, sans pour autant discerner clairement leurs paroles. D'autres portières se fermèrent derrière lui, raisonnant dans un écho assourdissant. Ses sens revenaient peu à peu. À peine commençait-il à lier les éléments les uns aux autres que deux paires de mains le prirent et le sortirent sans cérémonie de son nid, le laissant tomber à terre. Ses membres ankylosés lui interdisaient tout mouvement. Cette impression d'être un sac balloté et maltraité prenait le dessus sur sa raison. Dans l'impossibilité totale de savoir où il se trouvait, il voulut parler. Le bâillon qui lui retenait la bouche lui rappela avec douleur sa condition. Ses oreilles revenaient à la conscience. Une voix dominait les autres, et un lourd silence s'imposa pour quelques temps._

_- Bien, les deux petits cons qui ont volé le collier, je les tuerai de ma main, puis vous vous débarrasserez des corps. Le noiraud, il a pas eu de bol, mauvais endroit mauvais moment, alors il n'en aura pas jusqu'au bout. Sai, tu t'occuperas de lui. Comme d'habitude, comme je te l'ai enseigné. Afin qu'il se rappelle de cette nuit, qu'il n'oublie jamais que la malchance est partout, ce sale gosse. Et que cela le dissuade d'essayer de nous retrouver._

_La voix avait une forte résonance. Un garage sous-terrain. Sasuke devait avoir été emmené dans un lieu de ce genre. L'odeur de pétrole, l'écho, le sol bétonné. À peine ces déductions faites, le prisonnier sentit une poigne lui saisir les épaules, et le trainer sur quelques mètres. Celui qui l'avait trainé, ce « Sai » sans doute, l'appuya contre un mur. Un raclement se fit entendre quelque part sur le côté. On aurait dit une chaise poussée à même le sol. Cette pensée fut confirmée au moment où le noiraud sentit les mains le prendre, puis l'assoir sur un tabouret, cependant plus bas que la moyenne. Le tissus qui lui interdisait la parole fut enlevé. _

_- Au... AU SECROURS... JE VOUS EN..._

_Lui chauffant les joues, une gifle fendit l'air._

_- Tu te tais maintenant. C'est inutile de crier, personne d'autre que moi n'est là. Personne._

_Le voix avait une consonance douce et calme, malgré la violence de la situation. _

_Un bruit de braguette qui s'ouvre se fit entendre. Le pantalon tomba à terre, produisant un son mou. Une fois de plus, la situation hors du contrôle du garçon attaché, le fit paniquer. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, ne commençait à comprendre le terrible sens de la phrase « il a pas eu de bol, mauvais endroit mauvais moment, alors il n'en aura pas jusqu'au bout ». Ce qu'il voyait venir ne lui plaisait pas. Mais pas le choix. Pas de pieds pour courir. Pas de mains pour frapper. Pas d'yeux pour se situer. _

_Une mèche de cheveux violemment serrée dans un poing déterminé, lui signala la proximité de son agresseur._

_- Par mes mains et par mon corps, tu vas subir le châtiment réservé aux enfants de l'infortune, que maître Danzô m'a enseigné, mouvement après mouvement._

_Le châtiment réservé aux enfants de l'infortune !? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?_

_Inconnu. _

_Menace. _

_Panique._

_- Tu verras, rien de bien méchant. C'est comme cela que maître Danzô m'a fait entrer dans son entreprise, alors peut-être que toi aussi tu nous rejoindras._

_La voix qui lui répondait restait immuablement calme et posée. Rien ne la perturbait. _

_Alors qu'il sentait le corps de son agresseur se rapprocher, Sasuke sentit une autre main lui serrer la mâchoire._

_- Ouvre._

_Le ton déterminé aida le prisonnier à réfléchir. Apeuré, ne sachant vraiment ce qui l'attendait et espérant qu'en obtempérant, l'emprise sur son cuir chevelu se relâcherait, le dominé se résigna puis s'exécuta._

_Quelque chose entra dans sa bouche. Quelque chose de long et de volumineux. Ca sentait le sexe. _

_C'en était un._

_Une tentative de résistance se manifesta oralement, sans succès. _

_L'emprise que Sai avait dans les cheveux noirs lui servit à entamer un mouvement de va et vient. _

_Sentant sa tête coulisser, contre son gré, autour de ce membre, Sasuke eut soudain envie de vomir. Envie qui ne fut qu'attisée par le membre qui butait brutalement et régulièrement contre le fond de sa gorge. La douleur au sommet de son crâne ne cessait pas. Au contraire, les gestes que le bourreau imposait à sa victime avaient exactement l'effet inverse. _

_- J'espère que ca te convient. Maître Danzô m'a expliqué que la communion de deux être dans la complicité des actes sexuels fait plaisir aux deux personnes qui y participent._

_La souffrance augmentait de pair avec la vitesse que le dominant imposait à sa brebis. Brebis qui sentait la verge de l'autre s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément. Toujours plus douloureusement. Et plus rapidement._

_- Selon mes connaissances théoriques, tu devrais bien aimer._

_Le souffle vacillant, le prisonnier sentit, enfin, le membre sortir de sa bouche. Il inspira une profonde bouffée d'air pollué. Les pensées du noiraud n'étaient concentrées que sur une seule chose._

_La fin. _

_La fin de cet instant, de cette douleur. Ce Sai ne comprenait rien. _

_Il avait failli étouffer son jouet. _

_Et par dessus tout, il ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Non, surement pas. La peau du dominé commençait à pâlir alors qu'elle était blême à la base déjà. Moite, cette dernière se refroidissait, se décolorait intégralement. La situation de stress dans laquelle était plongé le jeune malchanceux lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens et remplaçait le bâillon qui lui avait été enlevé. Parler, ne serait-ce que parler, avait des airs d'effort surhumain._

_- Encore un peu ?_

_La question que le dominant adressa à l'autre n'arriva même pas à son cerveau. Il ne l'entendit pas._

_Ses pensées n'étaient plus, son être était anéanti à ce moment déjà._

_- Bon, ben moi j'aime bien, alors on continue._

_Le ton détaché et enfantin de la voix du maître de Sasuke détonnait avec la situation._

_Le membre gorgé de sang reprit place dans le creux oral. Le mouvement d'avant-arrière reprit de plus belle. Plus vite. Plus désagréable que jamais. La conscience du dominé se baladait, quelque part, loin, très loin d'où se trouvait le corps. Peut-être s'était-elle perdue en chemin ? Peut-être ne reviendrait-elle jamais ? À nouveau, les poumons du noiraud se comprimaient, l'air ne pouvant plus circuler. Les pulsations de son cœur meurtri se firent sentir plus rapides. Le sang désoxygéné lui montait à la tête. Ses membres tremblaient et s'il n'avait pas été assis, il serait tombé depuis longtemps. _

_Enfin, l'oxygène frelaté aux vapeurs de benzine pénétra à nouveau dans le système respiratoire de l'agonisant. Haletant irrégulièrement, il avala l'air à pleines gorgées tandis que son maître changeait sa position, le prenant par les épaules. Les genoux de l'enfant de l'infortune heurtèrent le sol. Le haut de son corps fut projeté en avant. Ses coudes amortirent douloureusement la chute. Il sentit les mains de Sai tirer sur son pantalon. Pantalon qui tomba, laissant son intimité dénuée de toute protection. _

_D'un coup de rein brutal, le dominant entra dans le dominé._

_- AAAAAAAAAH !_

_Le cri qui échappa au soumis résonna dans le garage souterrain, laissant un écho interminable se dérouler en seule réponse à la douleur de Sasuke. Son hôte entama alors un mouvement de va et vient._

_- Mon maître m'a toujours enseigné que les cris de l'autre étaient le signe caractéristique du plaisir. Nous sommes en bonne voie._

_Inondant le tissus qui bandait les yeux du soumis, les larmes de la souffrance et de l'infortune laissaient s'échapper un son clair et régulier au contact du sol. La douleur débordait du corps du noiraud. _

_La goutte avait fait déborder le vase. _

_Abject. Sasuke se sentait abject. _

_Sali. _

_Souillé. _

_Et Sai ne manqua pas d'entendre les gouttelettes heurter le sol._

_Sans pour autant arrêter ses gestes._

_- Tu pleures ? C'est normal, rassures toi. Maître Danzô m'a enseigné que c'était normal, que tout le monde pleurait. J'ai aussi pleuré. Si tu pleures, c'est que tout se passe bien._

_Le déhanchement continuait, invariablement. Son rythme déchainait au fond du garçon aux yeux bandés des passions qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. _

_Le plaisir... _

_Quel plaisir ? Tout se passait bien ? Mais non... _

_Ce Sai ne comprenait rien. Vraiment rien. _

_Il devait être complétement insensé pour penser que le fait de chialer était une preuve de bien-être. De quelle caverne pouvait bien sortir ce type? _

_La Mort. _

_Sasuke la désirait, intensément. C'est tout ce que ses pensées pouvaient lui fournir. L'idée de la mort. Son seul réconfort. Seul et unique. _

_Ses cris. _

_Les échos de ses cris dans le parking souterrain étaient la seule discussion sensée que le dominé pouvait suivre. Ils étaient cohérents. Ils étaient réguliers. _

_Comme les gestes du maître. _

_Réguliers, comme ceux d'une machine pré-programmée pour effectuer des mouvements mécaniques. Pour dire des phrases préparées et apprises par cœur. Écorchant tout sur leur passage. L'âme de Sasuke, réduite à l'état de poussière. Les oreilles du noiraud dominé, qui ne supportaient plus d'entendre durer les résonances de ses propres cris. _

_L'enfer. _

_S'il existait, il devait s'apparenter à cela. _

_Les gestes brutaux et saccadés de Sai ne cessaient de prendre de l'ampleur et de la vitesse. La peine que le dominé ressentait s'en allait, laissant place au néant. _

_Un morceau de viande au bout d'une brochette. _

_Rien. _

_Le vide. _

_Les sens de Sasuke avaient été effacés. _

_Gommés. _

_Annihilés. _

_L'horreur incomprise de la situation du noiraud continuait. _

_Un coup de rein plus fort que les autres lui traversa les entrailles. Sai arrêta ses mouvements. _

_Plus rien. _

_Enfin. _

_Sasuke ne ressentait plus rien. Il tomba. Seules ses oreilles fonctionnaient encore, saisissaient quelques mots dans le lointain._

_- Bon, ben tout c'est passé comme d'habitude. Tu n'as rien dit, tu n'as fait que crier, je crois que j'ai réussi ce que maître Danzô m'avait confié, tu vas pouvoir..._

_La voix s'éloignait. De plus en plus loin. De plus en plus brumeuse, laissant un écho insupportable dans les oreilles de Sasuke toujours au sol. Seul. _

XXX

_Un bruit de portières qui claquent resta en suspension dans le garage. Puis des moteurs s'enclenchèrent, sortant le noiraud de sa torpeur. Ses mains étaient libres. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Des masses de questions se pressaient au portillon de l'enfant de l'infortune. Mais aucune ne trouvait de réponse._

_Avachi sur le sol, se sentant invertébré, le noiraud essaya de se lever, s'accrochant au mur qui l'avait soutenu durant son entrevue avec Sai. La chaise était toujours là, mais Sasuke ne s'assit pas. Les simples souvenirs de ce qu'il y avait subit le rebutant._

_Une douche. _

_Il voulait une douche. _

_Se laver de cette merde qui lui collait à la peau. _

_Péniblement, il se mit à tituber, ses chevilles ne le portant qu'à moitié. Après quelques minutes à marcher à l'instinct, la sortie se présenta à lui. Les lampadaires animaient la rue, chassant les ténèbres. Les grandes bâtisses délabrées autour de lui évoquaient quelque chose de connu. Des usines._

_Le bus. _

_Il devait prendre le bus._

_Rentrer chez lui. _

_Se doucher._

XXX

_Il était presque cinq heures. Sasuke trainait sous la douche depuis près d'une demie heure, frottant ses taches, gravées à jamais en lui, qui refusaient de partir. Le désespoir avait élu domicile en lui. Plus rien ne comptait. Rien d'autre que de rester sous l'eau, et de nettoyer ses plaies invisibles._

XXX

_Vers huit heures, le soleil était levé. Sasuke sortait de sa douche et espérait pouvoir dormir. Il se coucha. Se tourna. Se retourna. Mais ne trouva jamais le sommeil. _

_Il ne savait plus à quoi il en était. Ne savait plus ce qui l'avait conduit à ces événements. Plus pourquoi il avait dû subir toute cette torture. Pourquoi il en avait réchappé. Pourquoi deux garçons qui avaient volé un collier avaient quelque chose à voir avec lui. Pourquoi eux, avaient eu le droit de mourir, mais pas lui. Pourquoi il était allé vers cette fichue rivière._

_Alors que les questions étaient foule, les réponses se formaient, petit à petit. Les souvenirs remontaient en lui. _

_Naruto, l'ambulance. _

_Puis Kiba et Shikamaru._

_« Les deux petits cons qui ont volé le collier, je les tuerai de ma main »_

_Ses amis disparus n'avaient rien volé, à sa connaissance. Mais peut-être ont-ils été tués à la place d'autres ?_

_Sasuke n'en savait rien. _

_Il devait retourner voir Naruto et Sakura, leur dire. _

_Quoi ? _

_Qu'il n'avait rien trouvé ? _

_Non, surement pas. Il inventerait quelque chose. Il verrait bien sur le moment._

Une seule certitude habitait Sasuke. La vérité, il la garderait scellée en lui. Éternellement.

**Fin de La Loi de Murphy**

**Deuxième partie: L'enfant de l'infortune**

Merci du fond du cœur d'avoir lu cette fic, qui n'a vraiment pas été facile à rédiger...

Laissez moi une petite review, votre avis m'intéresse !

DD


End file.
